Still Inside my Heart Permanently
by yanokiya
Summary: Sekarang baru kusadari.. aku menyukai orang yang kini tersenyum manis di depanku dan orang yang sering menendangku dengan kaki mungilnya, Okano Hinata.


**AU! Assassination Classroom**

 **Maehara Hiroto || Okano Hinata**

 **Inside my Heart Permanently**

 **Maehara POV**

Pagi hari yang sangat terang, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke universitas baruku, dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang merekah.

"Musim semi baru! Aku berharap banyak cewek-cewek cantik disana!" Akupun dengan girangnya melihat ke sekitar, uuu cukup banyak cewek cantik di sini. Ah benar apa kata Okajima, di sini banyak sekali cewek-cewek cantik. Aku terus-terusan kegirangan hingga...

KRIINGGG!

"Hmn?"

Handphone berwarna jingga milikku berbunyi, ah sebuah pesan. Dengan cepat, aku membuka isi pesan dari nomor seseorang yang tidak ku kenal.

 **[MESSAGE]**

To : Maehara

From : unknown

Sub : universitas baru

Yo, Maehara! Ini aku, Okano~ aku menggunakan nomor handphone yang baru

Jadi, bagaimana univ barumu? Menyenangkan kah? .)/

Okano? Aku penasaran bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Tak lama kemudian, akupun mulai mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesan si gadis mungil.

 **[MESSAGE]**

To : Okano

From : Maehara

Sub : baik-baik aja

Oh, yo, Okano! Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Univ baruku sangat menyenangkan, banyak cewek-cewek cantik di sini!

Bagaimana kabarmu?

Tunggu, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya bukan? Jadi tak masalah jika aku jujur tentang cewek-cewek cantik di sini, kan? Lagipula aku terlalu banyak pikiran, tidak mungkin si gadis monyet itu langsung menghampiriku dan menamparku di sini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam universitas itu sambil menunggu balasan dari Okano. Kali ini, balasan si gadis agak lama dari sebelumnya. Apa dia marah? Entah-

KRIINGG!

 **[MESSAGE]**

To : Maehara

From : Okano

Sub : MESUM!

Apa katamu?! Jadi kau hanya mengincar cewek-ceweknya dan tidak belajar?! Dasar playboy brengsek! :(

Kabarku baik,

Yah, aku hanya dapat menatap pesan itu dengan menelan ludah, merasa bingung untuk membalas pesannya .

 **[MESSAGE]**

To : Okano

From : Maehara

Sub : -

Ummn.. aku tidak playboy dan mesum!

Oh baguslah, aku pergi dulu ya~ nanti kita sambung lagi.

Baru saja ingin menyimpan, barang persegi panjang kesayanganku ini berdering lagi.

 **[MESSAGE]**

To : Maehara

From : Okano

Sub : -

AYO NANTI BERTRMU DI KUNUGI-CAFE JAM 7 MALSM, JANGAN LUPA YA! ~

Pftt~ ia lupa mengubah capslock, ada huruf yang salah, dan lihatlah emoticon itu, ia melupakan tutup kurungnya. Gadis mungil itu berhasil membuatku tertawa. Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tertawa untuk hal-hal yang menggemaskan. Tunggu, bukan berarti aku menyukainya.

"Yosh! Aku akan memulai hari pertamaku di universitas ini!" Akupun memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan dan berlari menuju kelas, dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, hari yang cerah dan menyegarkan pun berganti dengan suasana sore yang hangat. Ini waktunya pulang untuk para pelajar. Namun, kebanyakan pelajar memilih untuk pergi ke klubnya masing-masing. Sementara diriku ini, hanya melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju rumah tercinta, tidak peduli apapun. Mau ikut klub? Aku kan masih murid baru, jadi akan kuputuskan besok. Kali ini, akan kupakai waktu ini untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaimaa!"

Tanpa menyapa atau menjelaskan bagaimana hari pertamaku di universitas, aku langsung melempar kedua sepatu sekolah coklat milikku di rak, lalu menancap gas langsung menuju ke kamar. Sampai-sampai, aku sempat membuat orang tua ku kebingungan.

Dan akhirnya, jam 7 malam pun tiba, aku memilih untuk memakai baju santai saja, lagipula kan kami hanya pergi ke kafe dan berbicara panjang. Entah kenapa, saat Okano mengirim pesan itu, pesan yang mengajakku pergi ke kafe Kunugi, hatiku berkobar-kobar seperti ingin meledak. Padahal biasanya aku tak pernah begini, apalagi sewaktu kami masih menduduki kelas 3 SMP. Bagaimana kabar Okano? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku ingin mengetahui wajahnya sekarang, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya sejak kelas 2 SMA karena kehilangan kontaknya. Ah tunggu! Kenapa aku yang penasaran? Pasti dia baik-baik saja! Dia kan seperti monyet. Eheh, kalau aku mengatakan monyet padanya pasti aku sudah kena double kick miliknya. Aku rindu di saat-saat kami masih berumur 14 tahun. Di saat aku, Isogai, Okano, Kataoka, dan yang lainnya asyik bersama. Hidupku berubah karena mereka semua, terutama Koro-sensei. Kok ini jadi acara flashback-an segala.

Ngomong-ngomong, jarum jam hampir menunjukkan angka tujuh. Aku segera beranjak menuju kafe, tempat Okano menungguku.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah sial, aku terlambat 5 menit dari jam yang kami tentukan. Aku akan meminta maaf nanti kepada Okano. Sebelum itu, dimana dia? Ugh, tubuhnya terlalu kecil.

"Maehara!"

Suara melengking yang cukup kuat memantul ke gendang telingaku. Langsung saja diriku mencari asal suara. Tak lama, kedua bola mataku menangkap seorang gadis dengan senyuman lebar yang cukup menggemaskan. Gadis itu seperti melambai-lambai tangannya ke arahku.

"Maehara! Ini aku, Okano!"

"Okano! Aku segera ke sana!"

Ah sesuai dugaan, ia adalah Okano Hinata yang kucari-cari. Wajahnya semakin menggemaskan saja, tapi ada satu hal yang berubah darinya. Wajahnya pucat? Apakah dia sedang sakit? Senyuman lucu itu pun perlahan menghilang, menjadi senyuman yang agak dipaksakan. Otomatis, hal ini membuatku khawatir. Untuk apa kita bertemu, jika kau sedang sakit, Okano. Akupun memberanikan membuka pembicaraan sambil duduk bersebrangan darinya.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, Okano.. lihatlah, wajahmu pucat sekali."

Kata-kata itu sempat membuat si gadis akrobat terkejut, aku ingin tahu apa respon Okano selanjutnya.

"Tidak apa kok, Maehara! Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu hari ini! Harus hari ini, tidak ada hari esok. Karena.." ia menjeda pembicaraan untuk sementara waktu sebelum menunjukkan senyuman paksanya (lagi).

"Karena mulai besok, aku akan sibuk dengan kegiatan universitasku! Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi di lain hari, Maehara~"

Jujur saja, aku yang mendengar ini menjadi takut. Akupun menelan ludah, ingin rasanya membuang kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Okano itu ke jurang dan mengunci mulutnya, agar ia tak bisa berkata seperti itu lagi di hadapanku. Kata-kata itu, seperti dia tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini. Ah- sebaiknya aku jangan berpikiran negatif.

"Hey hey hey, kau sudah ngomong begitu saja, padahal kita ini baru dipertemukan kembali, tau! Aku yakin, pasti kita akan lebih sering mengobrol, karena aku telah mendapatkan kontakmu! Nyiehe~" kataku, bermaksud untuk menghangatkan suasana.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Okano terkekeh pelan, sepertinya ia sangat senang telah mendapatkan kata-kata itu dariku.

"Hee dipertemukan kembali? Kau bisa saja, Maehara! Tentu saja kita akan melakukan hal itu, kalau sempat sih~ ahahahaha!"

"Oh ya Okano, darimana kau mendapatkan kontakku?"

"Coba tebak coba tebak!"

"Dari... hmn.. ah Isogai!"

"Salah! Dari Kataokacchi!"

"Ka-Kataoka? Oh ya.. aku melupakannya,"

"Hee? Padahal dia temanmu!"

"Maaf aku pelupa.."

"Tidak apa, tidak apa! Ngomong-ngomong..."

Hari Sabtu, jam 7 malam. Kami sangat menikmati hal ini, kami mengobrol banyak hal di kafe hingga lupa waktu. Wajar saja, kan? Sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya, pastilah banyak pengalaman yang kami dapatkan selama dua tahun itu. Dan hal itu kami curahkan berdua, di Kunugi-cafe. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari si gadis. Sepertinya ia masih ada sebuah rahasia yang sulit sekali untuk di katakan. Aku ingin mengetahui hal itu, tapi...

Aku akan menahan rasa penasaran itu dan tidak akan memaksanya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Setelah lelah berbicara, Okano pun meminum es jeruk yang ia pesan, dengan raut wajah antusias. Aku terus memandang paras menggemaskan milik Okano sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang tak pernah kutunjukkan ke semua orang. Senyuman bersyukur kalau aku ini sudah dipertemukan oleh teman lamaku, Okano Hinata.

"Hei mesum! Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya gadis mungil tiba-tiba, lalu menggembungkan pipinya, seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang marah.

"Tidak biasanya kau semanis ini, Okano~" aku berbicara jujur, lho.

"Bohong, bodoh, dasar tukang rayu. Playboy!" Ia menanggapi ucapanku dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Ah sudahlah kalau tidak percaya.."

"U-uhh.. ngomong-ngomong, ayo foto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan!"

Okano mengalihkan pembicaraan, langsung mengambil handphone pink lucunya dari dalam tas dan jari mungil itu menekan aplikasi kamera.

"Ayo foto, Maehara! Ayo foto!" Tawaan kecil muncul setelah ia mengatakan hal itu dan segera saja, tangan mungil nan lembut miliknya merangkul leher ku dan menekanku ke bawah, agar tinggi kami sama rata dan dapat di foto.

CEKREK!

Kameranya berbunyi dan menangkap gambar kami berdua. Ah manis sekali dirinya tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Sementara diriku, tidak cocok berada di sampingnya. Seharusnya aku membuat ekspresi lucu agar gambar ini tak dapat dilupakan atau aku harus tersenyum lebar, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi,

"Hahahaha! Apa ini? Kau lucu sekali, Mae!"

Otomatis, wajah ku berubah seperti tomat, sangat merah. Eh apa ini? Biasanya aku tak pernah melihatkan wajah ini, aku biasanya juga tak terlalu khawatir dengan apa yang diucap Okano, dan akhir-akhir ini aku sering merindukannya. Apakah.. aku mencintainya? Ini berbeda sekali dengan rasa rindu yang ada di antara aku dan temanku yang lain. Sekarang baru kusadari.. aku menyukai orang yang kini tersenyum manis di depanku dan orang yang sering menendangku dengan kaki mungilnya, Okano Hinata.

"Maehara! Ayo kita mencetak gambar ini dan membeli sesuatu~"

".. iya, ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maehara Maehara! Lihat ini, lucu bukan?"

Setelah mencetak foto, kami pun merencanakan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi pasar malam. Dan sekarang, kami berada di dalam toko aksesoris pasangan. Ah, dia mengajakku ke tempat yang salah.

"Okano, mau kubelikan? Heheeh, kebetulan aku sedang baik~"

"Uhm! Kalung daun semanggi berkelopak empat itu pasti membawa keberuntungan~"

Oh ya, aku baru saja teringat akan hal itu. Tentu saja dengan cepat, aku membelikan itu untuknya. Dan sebelum kuberikan itu padanya...

Aku berdoa agar Okano sehat selalu, menjadi orang sukses, dan semakin cantik untuk waktu kedepannya /plak

"Terima kasih banyak Maehara! Aku akan memakainya hari ini, tidak, sekarang! Aku akan memakainya sekarang!"

Mendengar hal itu membuatku sangat bahagia, aku merasakan kalau doaku sampai untuknya saat kedua tangannya berhasil menghubungkan kalung itu ke lehernya. Begitulah malam minggu kami yang penuh dengan warna dan tawa, kami sangat menikmati waktu kami hingga tengah malam.

"Wah Maehara! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Aah, uangku habis, aku menyesal pergi bersamamu.."

"Dasar! Padahal tadi kau sangat senang mentraktirku!" Okano memonyongkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, hehe~"

"Oh iya Maehara.. aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum pulang,"

"Apa itu?"

Aku melihat wajah murung yang ia sembunyikan selama ini. Gadis itu pun mendekatiku, seperti seorang putri yang ingin diselamatkan oleh kesatria. Air mata pun kini turun ke kedua pipi lembutnya, sambil kedua tangan direntangkan dan akhirnya.. ia mendekapku dengan erat, erat sekali.

"Nee Maehara, kalau... aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu..., apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Okano lirih. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, kalau dia benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.. aku akan senang, ya.. sangat senang. Tapi, aku sangat khawatir akan sesuatu yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena tumben sekali ia menanyakan hal ini kepadaku.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya membatu." Hanya jawaban itu yang dapat kuberikan untuknya. Sepertinya, ia juga menerima jawabanku itu.

"Aku mengerti, Maehara.." ia mulai memegang jaket yang kupakai dengan erat, seperti tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Aku tidak sanggup merasakan tangannya yang mulai dingin dan air mata yang dia hapus menggunakan kaus jingga yang kukenakan. Ingin sekali aku menangis untuknya, tapi aku tak bisa, meski ku terus mencobanya berkali-kali. Sebagai balasan untuk air mata Okano, aku pun membalas dekapannya dengan erat, erat sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa sedih yang kami rasakan berakhir ketika kami berada di depan sebuah rumah sakit.

"Ah sebenarnya.. umn, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Ibuku sedang sakit, jadi aku ingin menunggunya di sini, ehehehe~" kekehan kecil yang dipaksakan keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Aku yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Maehara.. terima kasih karena telah menemaniku malam ini!" Ucapnya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk erat boneka kelinci yang kubelikan untuknya. Aku akan terus mengingat malam ini.. karena ini adalah waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama dengannya.

"Osu! Sama-sama~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRINGGG KRINGGG! KRINGGG KRINGGG!

Sial, handphoneku daritadi berbunyi terus, padahal aku sedang menikmati mimpi yang sangat indah.

KRINGG KRINGGG-

"Halo? Siapa?"

["Bodoh, ini Kataoka!"]

"Ka-Kataoka?! Ada apa?"

["Cepat datang ke rumah sakit Okano! Ia koma!"]

Mendengar hal itu, aku kaget. Sangat sangat kaget. Bukannya kemarin ia bersamaku? Bersenang-senang? Jadi, inikah rahasia yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan kepadaku? Aku kesal karena dibohongi olehnya, dan egois karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Okano, dia adalah cinta pertamaku.. aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dariku.

Dengan cepat, aku pun mengganti bajuku dan berlari menuju rumah sakit yang Okano tempati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, aku duduk dalam diam, melihat kondisi Okano yang semakin parah. Tolong, sadarlah Okano.. tolonglah, aku masih membutuhkanmu di sini. Aku.. menyayangimu, Okano.

"U-uhh, Ma-Mae.. hara..?" Perlahan, mata Okano mulai terbuka, senyuman samar-samar pun terlihat di wajahnya yang manis, tetapi pucat.

"O-Okano! Kau tidak apa, bukan? A-aku sangat khawatir.."

"Mae.. hara.. kukatakan.. satu hal.. untuk.. mu," nafasnya semakin berat, aku menjadi semakin panik. Dokter! Aku harus memanggil dokter. Tapi..

"Tetaplah.. bahagia, sampai kapanpun... aku akan.. terus melindung.. melin.. melindungimu, selamanya.. dan, jangan terus.. mengingatku ya! Cari.. perempuan yang pantas.. untukmu,"

Kata-kata itu, senyuman paksaan itu, nafas berat itu, terus menerus kulihat dan kudengar. Tak lama, aku mengeluarkan air mataku dengan deras. "Jangan mengatakan hal itu! Tolong! Kita masih bisa bertemu besok, kan!"

Ia hanya menanggapi ucapanku dengan senyuman tipis sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Akupun segera memanggil dokter,

Butuh beberapa menit untuk memastikan apakah keadaan Okano baik-baik saja. Aku berharap kalau nyawanya dapat terselamatkan, tapi...

"Maaf, Okano-san.. nyawa Hinata-san sudah tidak dapat kami selamatkan lagi.."

Ucapan si dokter membuat keluarga Okano, Kataoka, Isogai, terutama diriku, mengeluarkan tangisan yang cukup keras.

Okano, kau sangat jahat.. aku baru saja mencintaimu dan kau pergi begitu saja. Padahal aku sangat berharap banyak padamu. Aku hanya dapat mengatakan.. selamat tinggal, Okano~

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah aku selesai berbincang-bincang bersama Isogai, Kataoka, dan kedua orang tua Okano, aku mengerti apa yang di deritanya selama ini. Tapi, dia terus saja menyembunyikannya dariku. Hampir saja aku menangis setelah mendengar apa yang di derita Okano.

Lalu, akupun mulai mengecek isi handphoneku,

"30 panggilan tak terjawab? Dan itu dari Kataoka semua.. dan 1 pesan? Dari... Okano..?" Dengan cepat ibu jariku menekan ikon pesan. Dan apa yang kudapat ini? Sebuah video? Sesegera mungkin ku membuka video itu..

 **Okano POV**

"Ah! Halo Maehara! Di sini Okano~ maaf banget ya telah menganggumu.." aku yang berdiri di depan kamera, hanya memberikan senyuman lebar yang palsu untuk orang yang kucintai, mulailah aku mencurahkan isi hatiku padanya.

"Kamu pasti tau penyakit apa yang telah kuderita dari kedua orang tuaku dan Kataokacchi, beribu maaf ya, telah merahasiakan ini darimu! Ah, lihat, kelinci yang kau berikan sangat lucu, lho! Aku menyukainya~"

Rasa sakit ini mulai menghantuiku, tapi aku sangat berusaha untuk menyelesaikan video ini.

"Gak bisa lama-lama nih sebenarnya, karena suster sudah menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi, hehe~ aku ingin bilang, kalau aku menikmati malam minggu kita! Sangat menyenangkan.. dan mesum, jangan kau mencari hal-hal mesum lagi, atau aku akan menendangmu! Wuatchaaaa!"

Akupun mulai menendang-nendang gak jelas seperti orang aneh, haha~ Yang penting, dia menikmatinya.

"Aduh- hehe~ na-nnah.. nafasku semakin berat saja.."

Dadaku mulai terasa sesak, aku sedikit sempoyongan, seperti ingin tumbang. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, sebelum aku mengatakan hal terpenting.

"Langsung.. ke intinya.. saja.. aku.. mencintaimu Maehara!" Senyuman lebar dan puas kuberikan ke kamera itu sebelum aku terjatuh ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri. Suster yang merekam ini hanya dapat mematikan kamera dan segera memanggil dokter. Aku sih sempat sadar, dan kesempatan itu aku gunakan baik-baik untuk mengirim pesan ini kepada Maehara sebelum keadaanku menjadi semakin parah.

"Maehara, jangan terlalu mengharapkan diriku ya, hehe.."

 **Maehara POV**

Aku yang mendengar kata-katanya dan melihat tingkahnya, tak dapat menahan air mataku lagi, aku menangis, menggenggam handphoneku dengan erat, walaupun kedua tanganku bergetar.

Selamat tinggal, Okano.. kau akan terus lengket di dalam hatiku.


End file.
